


Love at first sight

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Lestat's first meeting, from Lestat's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight

For a vampire love at first sight was far more than a sudden dizziness caused by a rush of blood to the pelvis.  Some people broadcast their feelings so overtly it was as though they really did wear their heart on their sleeve and the first time he shared a room with Louis he had been captivated, even before he’d set eyes upon him. Louis’ passionate, melancholic soul kept him entranced for weeks. He was so like Nikki, but while the violinist had been a stark study of black and white Louis’ soul was all subtly and shadow, mysterious depths and unexpected light. The shades of grey of the other’s inner landscape softened him, made him less cynical, less spiteful.

Lestat was charmed beyond all reasonable hope, and were it not for the toll that the mortal’s self-destructive binging was having upon his tender young flesh then he might have continued to stalk him indefinitely. But Louis was committed to killing himself, and besides Lestat was lonely and he told himself that it was far better to have this man as a companion, knowing him as completely as he was sure that he did than it was to keep watching him secretly. He wanted more than to know him; needed to touch him, and if that meant sacrificing the gift that was Louis’ open wholly unwrapped psyche in favour of the chance of being known in return then it was a price that he would pay.

He waited until the young man was particularly drunk before he approached him, falling into step with the other as he followed the trail of the Mississippi. Louis walked with the exaggerated and precise walk of an experienced drunkard, and the alcohol had made him tantalisingly flushed and endearingly unguarded- as well as more than a little uninhibited.

“Do I know you?” the mortal slurred, regarding the blonde with an expression of faint wonder.

“Not yet, but you will. I know you very well”

“Nobody really knows me. They all think that I-“

“Killed your brother” Lestat finished for him.

“Yes! But I…”

“Just need something to take your mind off it” Lestat finished, drawing the other into his arms, and pressing his lips against the other’s to silence him. Louis’ kiss was clumsy and wet, but the blonde enjoyed it.

“You’re very, very handsome. You’re not a prostitute are you?” Louis asked, his hands tangled in the other’s hair. “You’d be astonished how often people turn out to be prostitutes after one has kissed them” he explained drunkenly, showing such solemnity that Lestat couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m not a prostitute, Louis, and Its not your money I want. I want something else”. Further kisses ensued, heated and graceless, enthusiastic hands pushing down on the vampire’s shoulders with an insistence that Lestat hadn’t the inclination to ignore, sinking to his knees without protest. He had the other’s cock in his mouth before Louis had even registered that he’d taken it out, causing the mortal to gasp with surprise as well as pleasure.

The warm flesh in his mouth was so hot, so alive that it took the blonde’s full willpower not to bite down, and when his fang scraped skin and he got his first taste of the other’s blood it was too much for him. He could resist no longer, releasing the man’s erection from between his lips, and finishing him off by hand, biting into the other’s thigh when the moment of his climax came and drinking deeply even as the mortal shot in his hand.  Ecstasy, alcohol and blood loss proved too heady for his newly claimed lover-turned-victim, who promptly passed out, leaving Lestat to catch him.

“I suppose I should get you home then ” muttered the vampire, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. “But don’t worry, beautiful one. I’ll be back for you tomorrow”.

The next evening Lestat couldn’t even stay away long enough to feed, returning to the plantation at dusk. Rather than explain himself to the household he stole in through the window, beaming with excitement when he saw the other’s dark hair spread out upon the pillow, his half-closed eyes as green as any meadow Lestat had ever walked in as a mortal. They had clearly bled him during the day and the razor lines upon his exposed arms were wonderfully bright against the sickly pallor of his skin and he longed to lick them.

They were not alone however, Louis’ sister sleeping in the chair at his bedside. Lestat brought the blanket up over her, before sitting himself down on the bed.

“I know you from somewhere, don’t I?” the mortal said slowly, eyes wide and wondering. “I know that I do, but from where?…. Are you…  are you an angel?” Lestat didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the other’s apparent gap in memory. In the end he settled for a smile.

 “Not quite”

 


End file.
